In an Electric Power Steering (EPS) unit an electric motor drives a worm shaft and a worm gear to provide assist torque to the turning of a steering shaft. This reduces the effort required to steer a vehicle. In certain applications, the mounting interface between the EPS housing and the vehicle can affect the responsiveness and feel of the steering system. In certain applications, vehicle configuration can prevent a flush mounting interface between the vehicle and the EPS housing.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a spherical washer assembly to mount an EPS housing to the vehicle without the prior disadvantages.